


Cute Girlfriends

by Megabiggun101



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, F/F, FE_Holiday_Exchange, Fluff, cute girls being gay, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabiggun101/pseuds/Megabiggun101
Summary: My gift to @Wyvern1der for the FE holiday Exchange. I hope you like some Sully/Sumia Fluff.Basically some Sully and Sumia fluff for all of you to enjoy.





	Cute Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wyvern1der](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wyvern1der).



I finally walked out of the classroom. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and rummage through my bag to find my phone and check the time. Damn it! It was much later than I planned, I shouldn’t have stayed back to help set up. I quickly texted Sumia telling her I would be later than the original time. Her reply came back quickly. It was a grumpy face emoji. I let out a small chuckle. Her next message was her telling me to be careful on my way back. I responded by telling her I would. Finally done with texting I shoved my phone back into my bag and started to make my way across the campus to my dorm.

I couldn’t wait to get back to my dorm and just crash. I didn’t even care what I fall asleep in, well Sumia would care. She’d tell me to get changed into something more comfortable and then fall asleep next to me. Well, I’m not complaining about that. I held in a snort and then laughed. We’ve been together for a month now, why am I still so flustered thinking about sleeping in the same bed as her?

I took my phone out of my bag and fished out my earphones and listened to my music as I made my way over to my dorm. I started to notice that most of the songs on my phone just happened to be songs that Sumia liked and somehow ended up getting integrated into mine, even songs that I wouldn’t have usually liked. I laughed again.

Reaching the corridor to my dorm, I put my phone and earphones back into my bag, knowing that my earphones would get tangled I didn’t even try to put them in neatly. I quickly texted Sumia telling her I wasn’t far away before shoving my phone into my bag.

I sprinted through the hallway until I found my room. I knocked on the door. “Hey Sumia,” I said while knocking. The door flew open and Sumia quickly latched onto me, already in her pajamas. The hug was extremely powerful, and it caught me off guard to have her almost knock the wind out of me. After the initial shock of the hug, I quickly acted on the hug and wrapped my arms around her.

“I missed you” She mumbled as she snuggled closer to me.

“It was only twenty minutes later than I planned,” I told her looking into her eyes.

She looked up at me, meeting my eyes. “Well, that’s twenty minutes than what you told me. That means twenty minutes that you aren’t with me” She informed me with a giggle. “Besides twenty minutes always feels like hours”

I sighed and kissed her on the forehead and she giggled again and pulled away from the hug and I unwrapped my arms as she walked into the room. I followed her and closed the door behind me. I groaned and walked towards the bed and when I was capable of collapsing onto the bed, I did, to the annoyance of Sumia.

“Nooooo” She groaned and sat on the bed next to me. I laughed as she attempted to push me off the bed. “Eruuugh” She groaned and laid on me. I laughed slightly muffled. “Get changed. You’ll be more comfortable.” I laughed again and got up and looked up at her. She pouted at me and I reached up and kissed her nose.

“Fine, but only because you’re adorable when you worry about me,” I told her forcing myself off the bed. I looked at her and she had already snuggled herself into the bed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Go get changed!” She yelled at me getting up for her position to make a point before falling back down.  
I laughed and grabbed a set of pajamas to get changed into.

*****

I walked finally dressed in something that Sumia would approve of. I saw that she was still laying on the bed, so I decided to do what any girlfriend would do, and lay on her. When I did I heard her groan and attempt to push me off her. When she finally managed to do so she pouted at me and I laughed hard until my stomach hurt. She looked away from me and crossed her arms.

I continued to laugh, but through the laughter, I attempted to talk. “Ba-Babe no. I’m Sorry, but I had to…” I stopped and cleared my throat. She continued to look away from me, but I could see her pout beginning to crack. “Aww, come on babe. What will make you forgive me?”

She turned her head slightly and I could see that she had a cheeky smile on her face. I sighed. “Come on then,” I told her outstretching my arms out for her. She almost jumped into my arms giggling. I looked into her eyes as I reached over and placed a piece of lose hair behind her ear. As I did that she snuggled in closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

She giggled, sounding tired and I smiled planting a kiss on her forehead before slowly falling asleep.


End file.
